Paciencia
by HarukaH
Summary: Un Stan borracho puede traerle muchos problemas a Kyle, e incluso puede alterar a los demás. Es por eso que este se esmera tanto en hacer cumplir sus reglas, para que esto no vuelva a pasar. Style.


**¡Y buenooooo! lo siento si está terrible ;_; las ganas de escribir nunca se van, y bueno (?) Muchas gracias por los Reviews en el anterior One-shot! que grata bienvenida ^-^ Ojalá esté les guste igual, díganme si les gusto *3* **

**A leer!**

* * *

><p>Kyle se considera a sí mismo una persona paciente, de verdad. Aguanta al culón todos los días con sus insultos y amenazas de sobre como descubrirá su secta judía y la derrumbará con sus únicas e inigualables habilidades. También aguanta a Kenny, que no puede salir tranquilamente sin mencionar lo magnifico que la había pasado la noche anterior con Stotch, y ni hablar de las veces que debe esperar horas y horas a que Tweek termine una frase, sólo para contarle el sabor de café que Craig le compró. "E-él sabe lo q-q-que me g-gusta ¡GAH! ¿S-Stan sabe l-lo que te gusta a-a ti?"<p>

Y si, Stan sabía que le gustaba la tranquilidad, que no era un imbécil monótono pero que tampoco se desinhibía más de lo debido en ciertas ocasiones. El problema es que Kyle conoce muy bien a Stan, no por algo eran los súper mejores amigos desde la infancia, aunque luego su relación haya avanzado y ahora sean una pareja ya bastante conocida.

Él sabía que Stan TRATABA de traerle calma, que desde que estaban juntos había intentado controlar sus impulsos de querer defenderlo de todo, y que a la hora de asistir a las fiestas, ni tomaba mucho ni lo obligaba a él a tomar. Esto no tendría nada de malo, de verdad. El problema es que, a la hora de tener problemas, Kyle lo conocía TAN bien que sabía que algo así pasaría.

Aquellos impulsos violentos ocasionados por su necesidad de proteger a Kyle hasta de sí mismo, vencieron a Stan, lo que lo llevo a golpear a un chico un año mayor que ellos en la fiesta mensual de Token, por verle echando polvos de dudosa procedencia a la bebida de Kyle, Strike uno. Además, estaba bastante borracho, así que su autocontrol aquél día se fue al mismísimo carajo, Strike dos. Y bueno, por último, el tratar de traerle calma había sido un fracaso. Strike tres.

Stan, estás fuera.

– ¡STAN! ¡BASTA!– Exigió el pelirrojo con aparente molestia, ¡él había visto a ese tipo lanzar aquella sustancia en su trago! Aquél imbécil estaba tan ebrio que lo hizo en toda la cara de Kyle, mientras este aún sostenía el vaso, el judío podría haber lidiado con aquella situación perfectamente, ¡Pero noooo! Súper Stan, el príncipe encantador acudió al rescate de su débil y frágil princesa.

– ¡NO, KYLE! ¡Este tío… Trataba de envenenarte! –Las palabras del pelinegro sonaban bastante arrastradas, vaya que el alcohol lo hacía ver estúpido, y hablar como uno, el tipejo del que hablaba estaba tendido en el suelo con su labio partido, y algunos hematomas en los brazos debido a las patadas, eso le iba a doler mañana sobrio.

–De hecho es arena, me gusta echar arena en las bebidas de los demás–Confesó el chico del suelo.

– ¿Arena? –Cuestionó Token entre la multitud que se había formado alrededor del conflicto.

–¡Me importa una verga! –Declaró Stan– ¡Nadie le echa polvos raros a…a **MI HOMBRE**! –Dijo el pobre ebrio de Stan heroicamente, oh, por Dios, ¿De verdad acababa de decir eso? Kyle sintió su cara arder.

–¡Vamos, Stan! ¡Desata todas las palabras cursis y mariconas que tienes para el pendejo de Kyle! Y si puedes, desnúdate frente a la cámara y di "Soy el príncipe de la princesa Kyle"– Nadie sabía exactamente porque Cartman siempre tenía una videograbadora consigo, le hacía creer a los demás que era un pervertido de mierda, aunque con TANTA GRASA seguramente podría esconder una bomba nuclear en su enorme estómago (Que no sería nada raro en él)

–¡Cállate, culo gordo! –Exclamó Kyle irritado, ¿Cómo era posible que esta situación se hubiese vuelto así? El tipo trataba de arrastrarse del suelo con sus brazos para escabullirse de la furia de un muy borracho Stan, Kyle prefirió no decir nada, no quería que su novio fuese a la cárcel por asesinato.

–C-cielos, Kenny, c-creo que d-deberíamos hacer algo– Comentó el tímido Butters, jalando la manga de la chaqueta naranja de Kenny. El mencionado le miro con una sonrisa de mera ternura, su pequeñín siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás.

–No te preocupes, ellos siempre son así, no falta nada para que nuestro pelirrojo se arrodille a darle sexo oral en cuanto Stan le pida una disculpa, ya sabes cómo funcionan esos dos –Butters no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, la verdad es que no quería verlos teniendo sexo oral… Pero si algo la ha enseñado la vida (Y Cartman) es que el sexo oral a veces no puede ser taaaan bueno. Puede traer muchos problemas, como que un gordo te la chupe mientras duermes, tome fotos y las enseñe en clase.

–¡NO CONFÍO EN NADIE KYLE! –Los pensamientos del pequeño Stotch se vieron interrumpidos cuando un sonoro grito de Stan resonó en la casa de la mansión Black, todos estaban en silencio, incluso Kyle que no podía creer la actitud de Marsh, estaba fuera de control, ¡rompió todas las reglas que él tanto se esforzó en imponerle!

–¿No? –Inquirió Kyle tratando de mantener un tono controlado de voz– Así que dime, ¿Por qué mierda no? –Marsh se iba a arrepentir de hacerle pasar aquella vergüenza.

Stan se quedó pensativo, sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, la verdad es que su instinto competitivo quería ganar esta batalla verbal, y parece que su mente se puso de su lado, ya que una ocasión perfecta se alojó en sus recuerdos.

– ¡Tweek! ¡Tú siempre hablas de… de…! –Carajo, ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

– ¿Tweek? –Le ayudo Clyde desde el otro extremo.

– ¡Eso! ¡Tweek Tweak! ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre entran al baño al mismo tiempo en clases?! –Kyle arqueó una ceja, ¿De verdad eso era un reclamo? ¡¿Quién demonios iba a enojarse por algo…?!

–Espera, espera, ¿Cómo es eso? –La voz nasal de Craig Tucker fue escuchada por todos, sus palabras muy bien pronunciadas denotaban curiosidad, y no de la buena.

–K-kyle s-siempre me ac-acompaña ¡NYA! A-al ba-baño para que l-los gnomos no m-me roben mi r-ropa ¡GAH! I-interior, ¡NO Q-QUIERO ESTAR D-DESNUDO EN LA ES-ESCUELA, CRAIG! –Se defendió Tweek mirando a Craig fijamente, no quería estar incluido en problemas con su pareja por culpa de los gnomos, ¡Presión!

– ¿Y por qué no me pides a mí que te acompañe? –Inquiere Craig de nuevo.

–P-porque cu-cuando vamos al baño t-tú me…

–Oh, ya –Las dudas de Craig están resueltas, así que puede volver a su mundo de "No me importa una mierda si todos mueren hoy"

Después de aquella "Interferencia" Stan se siente libre de volver a hablar, él también necesitaba una explicación así que tenía que oír lo que Tweek tenía para decir.

–Y, ¿Qué me dices del gordo? –Kyle no puede creer lo que sus oídos están escuchando, ojalá y todo esto sea un mal sueño y Stan no se atreva a crear una situación amorosa con ese neonazi hijo de puta y él– Siempre peleando, ¡DE AQUÍ, PARA ALLÁ! ¡CARTMAN ESTO, CARTMAN AQUELLO, CARTMAN…!

– ¡HEY, HEY! –La voz molesta de Eric se presenta esta vez– ¡EN MI PUTA VIDA SERÍA MARICA! Y si lo fuese, QUE NO LO SOY, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera PENSAR que el jerseniano diabético con el culo cagado podría merecerme?!

– ¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A KYLE, CULÓN! –Defiende Stan a su pareja, podrá estar muy, muuuy ebrio pero no ha perdido todos sus sentidos, no permitirá que nadie hable así de su pareja o correrá sangre.

Cartman resopla y se aleja del campo de batalla no muy satisfecho, el hecho de que quisiera que Kyle se la chupara no lo hacía gay, y el hecho de querer que lo haga es sólo porque quiere verlo humillado, no tiene nada que ver con fines homosexuales.

–¿Terminaste? –Para ser Kyle, ha estado bastante silencioso en aquel rato, normalmente le habría regalado una bofetada a Marsh y esperaría al otro día para reclamar sus merecidas disculpas.

Stan mira a todas las direcciones, sus dos ejemplos no le han servido y parece que lleva las de perder, un ángel guardián debería de guiarlo, ¿Dónde están esos recuerdos que lo ponen celoso cuando los necesita? De repente, escucha a Kenny decir que deberían dejarse de joder y seguir con la fiesta que ya se ha suspendido por bastante tiempo.

–No, no terminé –Declara Stan, sus pies le están fallando y su vista se ve muy borrosa, tal vez al que le echaron polvitos mágicos fue a él, pero aunque le hayan dado gasolina no piensa desistir para probar su punto– Kenny…

–Oh, no te atrevas –Advierte Kyle, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Kenny por su parte, pensaba que la situación ya estaba bastante horrible como para que ahora le vengan a reclamar a él, definitivamente Stan nunca va a aprender.

–Sí me pagarán por las veces que te ha tocado el culo… –Murmura el celoso joven, aunque para ser un murmullo todos en la casa le oyen.

–¡Oh, por favor! –Kenny no va a quedarse en silencio ¡No señor!– ¡Si me pagarán a mi por las veces que le he tocado el culo a Butters, yo sería un billón de veces más rico que tú! –Y al parecer, Stan recapacita, o tal vez ya no sabe qué decir, de todas formas, Kenny ganó este pequeño encuentro con su amigo, y también se va a ganar una abstinencia infinita al ver como Leopold le mira entre avergonzado y molesto. Sabrá disculparlo, o eso espera McCormick.

Cuando Stan se queda ahora sin ningún fundamento, sigue pensando en cómo hacerle ver a Kyle que… que no quiere perderlo. Porque ese es su único y especial miedo, que no desea ver al Broflovski irse con nadie más que no sea él, y al parecer cuando tiene alcohol en su organismo, esas emociones afloran aún más.

Después de no tener nada para decir por varios minutos, escucha los pasos lentos de Kyle acercarse a él "Ya está muerto" escucha decir a Clyde, "Se lo merece" Dice una indignada Wendy, "Vaya, que noche de mierda" se queja Token, "Debería romperle las bolas, si pudiera hacerlo yo sería taaaaaan feliz" Maldito Craig, "Maricas" Ese fue Cartman.

Stan no sabe que sentir en estos momentos, si alegría o confusión, sea cual sea, se sorprender al no sentir ninguna cachetada, no escuchar ningún insulto o un rompimiento con su persona, simplemente es abrazado por Kyle, no puede ver muy bien pero no tarda en reconocer el suave olor que su novio desprende, corresponde al abrazo sin saber muy bien que decir.

–Eres un idiota, no sabía que podías ser tan celoso al emborracharte –Confiesa el judío, quien ríe tiernamente en el oído de su sorprendido Stan– Vamos a tener que llevarte a dormir, mañana te dictaré las nuevas reglas, ¿De acuerdo?

Si es completamente sincero, Kyle está ardiendo de rabia, planea destrozarle los testículos a Stan al llegar a casa, aparte de dejarle en continua abstinencia y regalarle un quita cayos para las manos en esa temporada sin sexo, pero no le dará el gusto a la gente de ver su lado débil, ese que Stan dejó ver tan fácilmente. Por ahora, sólo tiene que pretender ser más pendejo que Clyde y hacerles creer a todos que lo ha perdonado.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un rato, la fiesta regresó a su normalidad, Stan se había recostado y tomado un poco de agua, así que estaba más… presente. Increíblemente, no tiene ganas de pelear cuando el hombre que inició todo el conflicto se le acerca con una sonrisa, quien sabe si de respeto o de temor, da igual.<p>

–Me alegra que lo hayan solucionado –Dice él.

–Y yo, bueno, no lo sé, tal vez está molesto, pero tengo que cambiar mi actitud si le quiero a mi lado– Le explica Stan mientras se sujeta el puente de la nariz con los dedos, ¡Joder! Que maldito dolor de cabeza.

–Vaya, que bien, me alegra tío, en serio, ahora que estás calmado y tienes ganas de cambiar, he decidido que yo seré más sincero, seguiré tu ejemplo –Stan alza la vista para observar a su ex contrincante, ¿A qué mierda se refiere?

–¿Ah, sí? –Indaga un poco intrigado.

–Sí, y empezaré ahora mismo… Te vas a reír amigo, de verdad, pero no es arena lo que le he echado al trago de tu novio ¡Qué va! Es un polvito que compré en una tienda descuidada, bastante vieja. La dueña me ha dicho que duerme a quien se la das y que cuando despierta sólo siente calentura, pensaba aprovechar –El individuo se encoge de hombros– Pero joder, al verte creo que debo ser mejor persona y…

Kyle solo puede escuchar un fuerte grito de Stan, exclamando "HIJO DE PUTA, TE VOY A MATAR" y otra voz bastante familiar pedir disculpas, al parecer, debe aclarar las reglas lo antes posibles, antes de que Stan se deba conformar con visitas conyugales.


End file.
